


The Age of Marvel-Prologue

by RoseMcoolFan



Series: The Age of Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Equals, Fairy Tales, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by IronFamJam's Have patience a quick wit and a gentle heart, Irondad, King Arthur AU, Link to it Below, Little Mermaid AU, Marvel - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Prologue, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You should check it out, fairy tale AU, it's good, part of a series, plus - Freeform, spiderson, this, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMcoolFan/pseuds/RoseMcoolFan
Summary: The Age of WarThe Age of HeroesThe Age of MagicThe Age of MiraclesThe Age of Marvel
Relationships: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Age of Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Age of Marvel-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have Patience, A Quick Wit, And A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706203) by [ironfamjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfamjam/pseuds/ironfamjam). 



> HI ! This is a story that got rooted into my brain after reading "Have Patience, A Quick Wit, And A Gentle Heart". I love the Idea of mashing Marvel with Fairy Tales. and thus this was born.
> 
> This is kind of the equivalent of a teaser trailer for the World I want to build. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Journal Entry #32 on Project OtherWorld

Ok so I’m not really supposed to be here… Mother is going to be looking for me soon. But There’s so much to learn by looking at all these strange other worlds and Kingdoms besides my own. What I wouldn’t give to go there and actually ASK them! Anyway...

The Age of War

The Age of Heroes

The Age of Magic

The Age of Miracles

So many names and so many meanings. So many stories threading together to make the tapestry that is History. 

Though the fabric can fray and rip so we- as Learners- must go back and see what we missed. Put together the pieces ever so carefully. 

This is the tapestry of the ancient land, Thaumazo. At the beginning of this thread we head East, the farthest you can go without crossing over the Mount Odin, is the land Katepano. It used to be a powerful kingdom, respectable by all other nations. But it soon turned desolate and ruined. Ruled over by men seeking not the good of the people but power and title! Thrown into war over petty disagreements- Katepano looked to fall completely off the map. 

But a wise and empathetic being… a powerful sorceress sought to help this Kingdom for the better of all the Nation. This being had many names, Lady of the Lake, Sorceress supreme, but was more commonly known as The Ancient One. She came from a land more advanced than theirs but protected all of Thaumazo the same.

Her plan began with a prophecy. In the middle of the Kingdom, magically appeared an 8 foot tall stone and on top of that stone,dug deep into the rock, a shield -striped around the edges and a star shining in the middle- it was the definition of leadership and inspiration.

On the side of the column was the prophecy:

“Whosoever can lift and be this shield  
-A shield for peace and a shield for the people-   
Shall be the next Great King of Katepano  
And restore the Kingdom to its former glory.”

Eager for the chance- citizens from across lined up to try and don the shield. As everyone yanked and pulled… but the Shield did not budge. No one was deemed worthy enough then. Or the next year or the next year or the twenty-four years after that! It was getting kind of ridiculous if you ask me!

The people quickly lost their vigor and instead of seeing the shield as an inspiration they soon saw it as a failure. A cruel joke played on the poor peasants of Katepano.

Little did they know there was someone worthy. Someone who would lead them to winning the worst war anyone had ever seen on their side of Thaumazo. 

Someone who would end up freezing their entire Land in a green mist for 150 years!

To find out who else will join our tapestry we must travel those 150 years in the future and head west.

You see… some did escape Katepano before the freeze. Those people travelled west and set up their own towns and cities and eventually Kingdoms! On the south side was the Land Gnosis. Founded by Sir Howard of the Stark line. A brilliant inventor with even more brilliant descendants- they turned the kingdom into one of innovation and invention. Today it is lead by the King Anthony of House Stark. One of my Favorite Kings though he has faults. But the stuff he’s coming up with...

Then if you travel North you find yourself in the Kingdom of Hoplon founded by the one and only Lady Peggy of the Carter line. Her kingdom grew and grew and it didn’t take long for them to get a reputation of Order and Protection. Her legacy lives on with the present King Nicolas of House Fury.

Though they may disagree and bicker and sometimes even despise one another, King Fury and King Stark have kept the alliance between the two Forces strong. As it has been for a century and a half- Hoplon promised to protect and send warriors to wherever they are needed for both kingdoms and Gnosis promised to protect those warriors by arming them. Any outside evil would be scoffed out to try and take on them!

But… what about the evil inside both the neighboring kingdoms? 

Gnosis has been taken hold of by an imposter! Someone who has planned to end the Stark line and bring Gnosis into an age of bloodshed and Chaos! Rising quickly into the ranks, no one even suspects him… it’s unknown whether or not King Stark will figure out who is planning to dethrone him in time!

It’s even worse in the North. Hoplons people have been rooted in with weeds. They have been since the very beginning. A growing mass is desiring to completely take over! Desiring to completely destroy everything Lady Peggy created! They’re finally ready to put their plan into action and it looks like they might even succeed…

Something big is about to happen. I know it! And I’m going to be stuck over here. Watching. Just like I’ve always have. 

Though… it’s not ALL bad. Well in Thaumazo I mean. It still sucks over here. But in Thaumazo! There’s about to be about to be a new king in Asgard! Although the soon-to-be-King is kind of a… jerk. Though he has a good heart! Anyway, Asgard is amazing, but rather reclusive. Kind of like ourselves. In fact few even know it still exists! 

I see two strange friends who are about to give themselves quite a scare as they scale that mountain. They have no idea they are going to find a Coronation! 

These two… something about them. The first is a girl. Red hair and black clothes. Locked in a tower by someone plain awful. The second is a boy. Blonde and with a purple shawl. This guy was running from his father when he climbed the tower. Not sure just why this is being included here… but it must be important! I just don’t get why the tapestry seems to focus more on them than the shadiness of how King Ross got to power. Especially with all the unanswered questions about their past King, the Young King Bruce. 

Ah! Yes! Here we are in Queensboro. Where a revolution is starting to rise! This part of the Kingdom Gnosis is lead by Lord Quentin Beck. A nasty man indeed. He's taxing them so harshly they can barely find food for themselves! And since Tony Stark is busy y’know… trying not to be assassinated or usurped or pretty much all that bad stuff… no one is there to help them! 

Until one night when one of the richest men woke up to find half of his wealthy gain was gone! No alarm was sounded and no guard saw them.

Or should I say… Him?

They moved quickly, robbing the rich and greedy and that night the poor men, women, and children were fed. News of this man quickly spread. It was as if the tales and stories were carried by the wind itself to cities and towns. Enthralled by the way these people seemed to scale walls no harder than it was to walk on the ground. Amazed by the way things were left untouched as if only the smallest insect crossed. Mesmerized by these incredible feats they soon gave these rogues a name. 

The Spider Rogues… and their leader? They called him Spider-man!

Why this man must be a man of unmatched strength and skill! Spider-man must be at least 7 feet tall! And have the ferocity of a bear! Or at least The people thought. 

But I know the Truth! 

I know that Spider-man is amazing but not because of his strength but because of his heart and mind. 

I also know that Spider-man is actually only 14 and his Spider Rogues are his friends in the Town Orphanage so…

There are quite a few things that I know. I know the importance of what seems UNimportant people. I know the reasons people do things in history. I know that there’s a giant ANT who is actually a PRINCE. I have no idea how it’s gonna work out for him though. Hehe. 

Hmm you see this is the tapestry starts to look disheveled and unclear. I know all about the human land Thaumazo and I know about our land, Wakanda… but It never says where the Ancient one presides. Could there be another world out there? Maybe even more than one? There’s actually quite a lot of proof to back this up! I’ve been looking through the Royal Archives and there’s this girl. She just pops up out of nowhere! And she seems to do something like… Magic! Which reminds me of the Ancient One… could they be from the same place?

Oh! There was also this strange being. Someone by the name of Eggo, was it? No! Ego! He came in and left almost as soon as he came. It’s so strange.

There’s just so much I can learn from this world. Only so much I can learn from here. Ugh! I should stop complaining. At this point it must be SO annoying.

However… I have been contemplating. My friend Okoye… she mentioned someone by the name of Killmonger. Who somehow managed to cross the border? It sounded impossible but I looked into it and surely I could maybe strike a deal-

“Shuri!” 

“Ah!” Shuri fell out of her chair, she was so startled. “T’challa! Don’t scare me like that!” 

Shuri’s brother T’challa stood arms crossed at the door. He pointed a finger at her. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

Shuri rolled her eyes. “Astute observation, brother.” she said glaring at her unfinished notes.

He was not deterred. “Mother has been looking for you everywhere!”

“And I assume you’re going to tell her where I’ve been?” Shuri said feeling the first inklings of dejection. If only she had more time…

T’challa pursed his lips and Shuri’s hope rekindled. “I will not tell mother this time if you come immediately-”

“Yas!”

“-And behave!”

Shuri set her journal down and practically leapt towards her brother. “I knew you were my favorite for a reason!”

“That reason being I’m your only bro-”

“Oh stop it.”

They began speed walking down the hallway as time was of the essence and T’challa did not want to be late to another ceremony again. But seeing as they had a bit of time T’challa asked, “Did you see anything new in the Tapestry?” 

Shuri smirked. Even though T’challa tried to feign disinterest in the OtherWorld- He was quite bad at it. Shuri knew T’challa was actually almost as curious as herself.

Almost.

“More of the same. The same however is quite exciting!” Shuri said energetically. T’challa smiled at her exuberant joy. 

“What do you think will happen?”

“At this point anything. But whatever it is is going down in the history books forever! After all it is The Age of Marvel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me Honestly how many Fairy Tales and Myths you were able to point out. I thought a freaking TON. It was fun.
> 
> It was also fun to come up with all the different names. I literally just looked up "Ancient Greek Word for ___" and I used that. Because Greek words always sound magical XD Lol.
> 
> I love comments. J-Just saying.... *Wink*


End file.
